


Blackinnonween

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween AU, Mean girls Au, blackinnon, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: This is basically just a Blackinnon Mean Girls AU of the Halloween scene (with a happier ending)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Blackinnonween

It had been raining for days and the dark clouds that had covered the sun for so long did not seem to disappear. From time to time a flash lit up the sky before everything was shrouded in grey again. Fog, which at the beginning had only formed on the shore of the Great Lake and near the Forbidden Forest, now enveloped the entire castle.

But the gloomier it got outside, the more the inside of Hogwarts seemed to brighten up. Hundreds of pumpkins of all shapes and sizes floated above the heads of the students in the Great Hall and from the slits depicting their horrid faces, candlelight appeared, flooding the whole room with warm light. Owls fluttered around the hall to deliver the mail to their owners, even though unfortunately most of it was soaked in the rain.

Again and again transparent figures could be seen between the students talking to them. Even though ghosts were not a curiosity in the magical world and especially not in a place like Hogwarts, they gave the room a scary atmosphere just in time for the ghoulish festival. One of the spirits was engrossed in a conversation with a group of girls at the left table

"Is everything all right, Sir Nicholas? You look a little crestfallen", the blonde looked at the ghost worriedly and the other girls also stared at him.

"I'm fine, it's just... tomorrow's the day I died and the headless hunt... oh, I don't really want to talk about it."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and agreed not to ask any more questions about the topic. But apparently not everyone had understood this silent agreement and so the girl with the brown curls asked another question.

"Why are you dead?"

"Merlin, Dorcas!", Emmeline looked at her in shock, "You can't just ask people why they're dead!"

"Well, I think I should leave the ladies alone now. Goodbye" while floating away, he tried to stifle a grin and left the girls behind.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice."

"It's okay, Doe," Lily smiled to cheer her friend up. Dorcas was one of the nicest people she knew, but unfortunately she had the habit to sometimes talk before thinking about what she said. Her glance turned to her best friend, who sat opposite to her and stared towards the spirit. Emmeline also seemed to have noticed this and could not resist mocking her friend.

"Marlene, I'm shocked. I knew your taste in men was unusual, but I didn't expect it to be like _this_ ," the girls started laughing.

"I knew you liked older guys, but don't you think the age difference is a little too big?", even Lily had to have a little fun with her best friend. Marlene could only laugh, but as always she had the right comeback.

"Well, you like the eight-armed guys somehow I have to keep up."

"Oh, I'll never get rid of that, right?" Lily moaned and tried to hide her face in her hands, making her friends laugh even more.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I really have to go. My essay for Transfiguration is due Monday and I left my book in the classroom. See you later", with these words she got up and left the Great Hall. As she walked away she could feel her heart beat faster and faster and exhaled deeply. Although Emmeline's teasing about Nick was annoying, Marlene was glad they were distracted from who she had actually looked at. Close to the spirit was a certain Gryffindor who had been driving Marlene crazy for years, but recently in a whole new way.

On her way to the classroom, she could feel her cheeks blush. Usually she would have had no problem to just talk to a boy she liked, but in this case it was a little more complicated. Because about six months ago Sirius was still Emmeline's boyfriend and dating one of her best friend’s ex-boyfriends was really not Marlene's style. Even though she had spent enough time in transfiguration staring at him. Him and his muscular tattooed arms and his perfect grey eyes and his...Stop! He was Emmeline's ex and that was it, no more daydreaming about Sirius Black.

When she got to her seat, she quickly grabbed her book and was about to leave the classroom when she ran into someone in the doorway. Her first instinct was to curse the person for not paying attention, but then the words got stuck in her throat. Sirius stood in front of her and looked at her as surprised as she looked at him. However, his perplex facial expression quickly turned into his well-known distinctive grin, which used to make Marlene incredibly angry, but now caused an unknown feeling in her chest.

When she realized what was going on, she tried to get rid of the thoughts that were suddenly happening in her head and tried to say something.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", she tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but she felt like her voice was higher than usual.

"I wanted to talk to McGonagall about something and was kind of hoping she'd still be here. But apparently teachers have better things to do on weekend, who would have thought? What about you?"

"Forgot my book", Marlene raised her hand briefly so that he could see the book, "I should go. I'll see you later for sure," she was just leaving when he said her name again, she turned around and waited for what he wanted to say.

"Me and the boys are having a Halloween party tomorrow. Do you want to come too?"

Before she could even think, she had already agreed. 

"Okay, cool. We celebrate in one of the empty rooms on the seventh floor - in the common room we only get into trouble with McGonagall again. And it's a costume party. People get pretty into it. Well, see you then", and with that he was gone again.

When Marlene arrived in her bedroom in the Gryffindor tower, she had already completely forgotten her essay. Instead, she spent the rest of the day looking through her closet for something she could wear tomorrow. During the afternoon the other girls kept coming into the room and Marlene happily told them about the party tomorrow. She only withhold the fact that it was Sirius who invited her.

When she wanted to leave her room the next day to meet one of her friends from Ravenclaw, she suddenly met Emmeline.

"Marls, I'm glad you’re still here, I want to talk to you. You're going to the party later, aren't you?"

"Yes, after all, I was the one who told you about it, or have you forgotten about that already?"

"Of course not, I was just wondering how you knew? Someone told me Sirius invited you, is that true?", Marlene felt her heart beat faster than ever before. She didn’t want to lie to her friend, but she was afraid of what Emmeline would think of her if she told her the truth. But actually there was nothing to it, was it? Sirius had invited her, but that didn't mean there was anything going on between them.

"Yes, we ran into each other yesterday and he asked me if I wanted to come. I hope you're okay with that."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's perfectly fine. I’m mean it’s not like you have feelings for him," Marlene could tell from the tone of Emmeline's voice that it was more a question than a statement. She wanted to reassure her friend immediately that this was not the case, but apparently her facial expression had already betrayed her.

"Yes, you do. I thought so, but I wasn't sure. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you think because you and Sirius…you know," Marlene confessed honestly stammering.

"That's no problem. If you want, I can talk to him later. Of course only if you’d be okay with that?"

"No, that would be really nice of you. Thank you", she hugged her friend and the two said goodbye. Marlene was incredibly relieved. All her worries had been unfounded. Emmeline would talk to Sirius and who knows, maybe something would happen between her and Sirius after all. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy about something and her joy for the evening rose from second to second, so that she couldn't wait to finally put on her costume in the evening and make her way to the location.

The heels of her shoes were clicking on the floor as she headed towards the party. Her friends had already gone ahead, so she hurried so as not to join too late. Although she had spent most of Saturday thinking about what to wear, she was still not satisfied with her choice. She had no time to get a real costume and so she had to cope with what she had. But the old white dress, which she soon wanted to sort out anyway, because it was much too short and a little bit fake blood was enough in the end for a decent costume. When she finally arrived she was looking for her friends and soon saw Lily and Dorcas and joined them.

"Nice costume, creepier than the rest of us, but still cool."

"Thank you, Lily. Have any of you seen Em?"

"She was here earlier. I think she was looking for Sirius," Dorcas now also spoke. Marlene looked in that direction which Dorcas was pointing at and left to look for her friend. It didn't take her long to find them. When the others went to the party, she was still in the bathroom, so she couldn't see their costumes, but Emmeline apparently only wore underwear and a pair of bunny ears. Marlene didn't know if she should be surprised or just laugh. That wasn't unusual for Em, who didn't really have a problem walking around like that and yet it was quite absurd.

As some of the other students left to grab some drinks, Marlene could see that her friend was already involved in a conversation with Sirius, who probably laughed at something she had said. Marlene suddenly felt an unusual twinge of jealousy. She knew that Emmeline would never do anything to hurt her and yet it was strange to see the boy she liked having fun with his ex. Normally Marlene wasn't the jealous type and she wouldn't have a problem with Sirius talking to his ex, but the fact that she was only wore underwear didn't make it any better.

She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't so bad, because this was one of her best friends when Emmeline suddenly bent over and pulled Sirius into a deep kiss. Marlene felt like someone had stabbed her from behind with a giant knife right into her heart. Her whole world seemed to fall apart. She didn't know what was bothering her more, the fact that it would probably never work out between her and Sirius, or that her friend had simply betrayed her like that. Without thinking about it, she turned around and ran away. But she didn't get very far. Her eyes filled with tears that made it difficult for her to see and she stopped only a few corridors away, where she leaned against one of the stone walls and tried to calm her breath.

Shortly afterwards she heard footsteps approaching and she was about to start running again when someone called her name. Marlene recognized the voice and the pain in her chest grew. Her legs suddenly felt numb and no matter how much she wanted to run away, she couldn't do it. The next second Sirius, who had apparently been looking for her, came around the corner.

"Marlene, I'm glad I found you. I saw you leaveing, and I really needed to talk to you. I-", but before he could finish his sentence, he was already interrupted by Marlene.

"It's okay, I've seen it. "You and Emmeline are obviously back together, what else is there to talk about?"

"That's exactly the point. We're not back together. When Emmeline just kissed me like that, I pushed her away. She and I are over. And there’s this other girl. She’s smart and funny and brave and I like her way too much to get back together with Emmeline," he looked deep into her eyes and Marlene's heart did not seem to beat for a moment, only to start again twice as fast. Sirius slowly bent over to her and closed the gap between the two of them. In that second Marlene forgot everything that had happened before and closed her eyes. In the next moment she felt Sirius' soft lips on her own.


End file.
